


Telling our parents

by Slinkyninja



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slinkyninja/pseuds/Slinkyninja
Summary: Adachi and Kurosawa have been dating for almost a year.  They both have not told their parents about their relationship.  This story follows them both as they come out to their parents.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 78





	1. Adachi’s panic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi part work, I hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi receives a phone call that causes him to panic.

It’s not like Adachi was ashamed of Kurosawa. It was quite the opposite, he was extremely proud of his boyfriend. He just hadn’t had the right conversation with his mother that would allow him to bring up the fact that he was dating him. 

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t feel comfortable” Kurosawa was finishing tidying up before bed. 

“I just don’t know how to bring it up” Adachi was sitting on the sofa feeling frustrated with himself.

It’s true. They had been together for almost a year now and there had been multiple times that Adachi was talking to his mother and trying to find the right thing to say, but the moment passed with too much internal monologue and another missed opportunity.

“I’m not ashamed of you, and I’m not worried my mum with hate me, I just don’t know how to have this conversation with her”. Secretly there was a little bit of fear about her reaction. There were various scenarios and reactions he had thought up that, however irrational, he couldn’t quite put to rest with the rational side of his brain.

Kurosawa sat down next to him and gave him his usual supportive boyfriend face. “I know your not ashamed of me, don’t even think that I would think that. You know I haven’t told my parents either”

“Yes, but you are not close to your parents” Adachi sighed “my mum and I are close, we talk each week and I still can’t bring myself to say it”. In a dramatic fashion, Adachi slid off the sofa and part way under the coffee table like he was deflated. 

-

It had been 2 weeks since and a few more phone calls with his mum with Adachi not mentioning Kurosawa and his relationship. The couple had just finished dinner when adachi’s phone started ringing.

“Hi Mum...” Adachi answered. Kurosawa continued to finish tidying up the kitchen while Adachi walked out of the room to take the call.

Adachi reappeared a few minutes later looking like he had seen a ghost and was about to burst into tears. “Oh my god, Kyoshi! What is the matter, is everything all right?” All Adachi could do was stare straight at Kurosawa with large panic filled eyes and very slightly shake his head. Kurosawa rushed over to Adachi and led him to the sofa to sit down. 

He had started to come back from his moment, and was stammering some random words. “H-here... d-d-doesn’t.... oh no...”

“Calm down Kyoshi, what has happened? ... breathe and tell me so I can help you”

“Mum..... needs to.... she doesn’t know.... “ he stammered out.

“Kyoshi look at me” Kurosawa said softly as he turned Adachi so he could look directly into his eyes to try and calm him down. “Full sentences... now, tell me what is wrong”

Adachi took a deep breath and blinked a few times, visibly calming down a little just by looking at kurosawa.

“Mum has some appointments in the city, she is coming up to visit and needs to stay with me for a few days” Adachi was able to get out. “I haven’t told her I moved in with you, she thinks I’m still in my old apartment. What will I do?” 

There were tears streaming down adachi’s face, and Kurosawa was not sure if it was fear or frustration that was causing them (or a combination of both).

“When does your mum need to stay Kyoshi?” “Next week” after this Adachi had grasped the nearest pillow on the sofa and buried his face in it. Kurosawa knew this was one of his boyfriend’s favourite coping mechanisms.

“You can’t keep your head in there until next week” Kurosawa said softly with a smile. Adachi ever so slightly dropped the pillow so only his eyes were visible. Clearly he thought otherwise.

-

It took a little while for Adachi to fully calm down. While doing so, Kurosawa and him had come up with a plan to at least let his mum know that he had moved and then they could work the rest out later. Kurosawa had suggested it probably was better to talk to his mum when she visited, but also not to let it be a huge surprise that there was someone else at the apartment.

With his eyes firmly focused on his boyfriend’s calm (and beautiful) face, Adachi called his mum back.

“Kyoshi? Is everything all right you were so quiet before?” His mum sounded quite concerned following the abruptness that the call seemed to end before. Adachi could tell from his mother’s voice she had been worrying.

“Yes mum, I’m ok ... although ... I need to, uh... um.. let you know ... that I uh... moved from my apartment” he replied slowly, then as if trying to finish a race sped up “so when you come to stay you shouldn’t go to my old place”. 

There was some silence on the other end, while his mother tried to catch up to what he was saying. “Oh.... well that’s ok” the worry replaced with relief. “you didn’t mention that you moved. Why did you move, I thought your old apartment was perfect?”

“Um... well actually it’s closer to my work, but it was a bit more expensive, so I actually live with someone... from work” this was the cover story that He and Kurosawa had worked on. Kurosawa gave him a thumbs up and a smile, which Adachi returned.

“Oh... well is it still ok if I stay with you, I don’t want to impose on your roommate?” Adachi’s eyes widened again, and he could see the expression change on Kurosawa.

“No, no... mum it is fine... I um... I spoke to him about it... and he is happy for you to stay with us.” Adachi was nodding his head and Kurosawa let out the breath he was holding.

“That is good, I look forward to meeting him when I come up. Send me the address and I will see you next week Kyoshi. I love you.”

“Love you too mum.” With that Adachi hung up and let out a long groan with some typical Adachi theatrics while Kurosawa could only smile.

“Well that sounded like it went ok, and that’s the hardest part over Kyoshi, when your mum comes to stay we will tell her together” Adachi could see the love in his boyfriends eyes, and with that He knew he would be ok telling his mum.


	2. Adachi’s ponder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of got away from me, I’ve tried to convey Adachi’s internal thoughts, and where there is dialog in italics it’s Adachi talking to himself.

Adachi might as well not come into work today. He couldn’t concentrate on anything except for the fact that his mother was going to be at his apartment that night. The apartment that he shared with his boyfriend. The boyfriend his mother didn’t know he had. The boyfriend who was staring at him from across the office, which wasn’t helping Adachi’s lack of concentration.

At lunch he sat at his usual table surrounded by Kurosawa, Rokkaku and Fujisaki. Their small friend group had developed over the past year. They spent most lunches together and even had some weekend meals together. 

Fujisaki had known about Adachi and Kurosawa’s relationship before it even officially started. Rokkaku was a bit slower to the party, however he had known for the last few months that they were a couple (even if this was after he helped the 2 of them move to the apartment with one bedroom, one bed and lots of photos of the 2 of them).

“How are you feeling senpai?” Rokkaku mumbled through a mouthful of food. Adachi was staring at his lunch, not really brave enough to eat anything in case it violently came back out again. His only response to the question was a groan.

“I’m sure that you will have nothing to worry about Adachi, your mother raised you to be caring and kind, I’m sure she will be the same for you” Fujisaki had a point, his mother was one of the kindest people that he knew. All his life she had provided him support, for the longest time it had just been the 2 of them and nothing could change that.

But what if it did? As rational as Fujusaki’s point had been, there was always a what if. That is what had driven Adachi crazy for the last week, well, year if he was honest. There was always the smallest of possibilities that she would react badly. 

What if his mum thought Kurosawa was replacing her as the most important person in his life? Would she hate Kurosawa before even getting to know him. No, that’s stupid, no one could ever hate Kurosawa. There was no plausible way that would happen.

What if she got upset about not having grandchildren? Well, she had never mentioned grandchildren to him before. Actually now that he thought of it, Adachi couldn’t remember a time when his mum had mentioned about him settling down and starting a family. But, all mothers want grandchildren from their sons, didn’t they?

What if she got upset that Adachi wasn’t good enough for Kurosawa, and she helped convince him to leave and find someone better.

“Adachi...” Adachi broke out of his mind and saw everyone looking at him. “Have you heard any of our conversation?” Kurosawa was looking at him softly. “Um.. no, sorry” he responded.

“Rokkaku was saying, that even if it goes bad, which it won’t” he added quickly as Adachi’s eyes grew wide. “You will still have us to support you.” All three of his friends smiled at him. Adachi knew this deep down, and it really did help him feel better.

-

After work, Adachi and Kurosawa took the train back to their apartment. Kurosawa was going to head back to the apartment and start dinner while Adachi went to meet his mother and walk her back home.

“How are you feeling Kyoshi?” If Kurosawa was nervous about the meeting then he wasnt showing it. How can he be so calm when Adachi is a ball of anxiety.

“I’m ok, I’ll just go meet her and bring her back to the apartment” Adachi had gone over the plan a hundred times in his head on the train. He would let his mum be wowed by Kurosawa’s cooking and then they would tell her together. Even though the anxiety was still high, he felt slightly better now that it was close to happening.

Kurosawa gave him one last squeeze of his hand before letting go and they parted ways. Adachi started walking towards where he was meeting his mother. In his head he was rehearsing how he would hope the conversation would go. In what felt like a matter of seconds, but in actual fact was quite a few blocks, he glanced over and saw a woman slightly shorter than himself with short, messy black hair (that kind of looked like bed hair). His mum greeted him with a smile and a deep hug.

“Oh Kyoshi, you look so smart, but you really should get a better fitting suit, this one is much too big on you” Adachi rolled his eyes, his mother had seen him in his work clothes before, and quite possibly this exact suit. Actually if he thought about it, he thinks she made the same comment then too.

“Hi Mum, how did your appointments go?” He chose to ignore the comment, he had bigger things to worry about tonight, before his mum could answer she liked her arm into his and they started walking back to the apartment.

“They went well, nothing to be too concerned about, you know, I’m just getting older and they need to check things...” his mother continued recanting her day, but Adachi was too in his mind to pay attention, he made a mental note to apologise to her later when they had dinner and “the conversation” had been had. 

_“Oh god, what if we aren’t talking after, i wouldn’t ever be able to apologise. Oh no... the what ifs are back”_ Adachi visibly shook his head to shake the thoughts out. He had hoped that it had been subtle enough to not be noticed. He was wrong.

“Kyoshi, what’s wrong, why did you shake your head, are you even listening to me?” His mother looked at him with a look which was a combination of concern and frustration. 

_“Oh no, she saw, she knows something is wrong, what do I say”_ Adachi stopped walking with wide eyes and stared ahead. “Kyoshi, are you ok?” His mother was now looking quite closely at him, her look had now fully taken on concern. “My dear, why are you crying” ... _“eh? crying?”_ Adachi instinctively raised his hands to his eyes, and sure enough there were tears. This isn’t what he planned.

“I’m gay mum”

 _“Eh? What did I just say”_ oh god this really isn’t the plan.

Adachi couldn’t even bring himself to look at his mother. The whole plan had gone out the window. This was happening now right in the middle of the city. There was nowhere to hide. The tears streamed heavier down his face. How long has it been, 5 seconds, minutes, years?

Before Adachi could comprehend the time he felt warm arms wrapping around him tightly. He looked down to see the top of his mother’s head and could feel her vice like grip around him. Was she trying to kill him. Was she so mad? Wait is she crying?

“Mum... I’m sorry...” Adachi could barely muster a whisper through the huge lump in his throat.

“Oh my Kyoshi, I love you so much, why are you sorry?” Wait, what did his mum just say? “This wasn’t the plan” he responded. Adachi was still processing but his body seemed to be having a conversation without his input.

His mother finally started to release the hug and with her hands on his shoulders she took a step back and looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were watery as well but there was such love in her face and a kind smile that all Adachi’s anxiety left him and was replaced with large and loud sobs. His mother wrapped him back into a hug as Adachi continued to cry into her shoulder. What must people walking past think.

Again, comprehension of time went out the window, had he been crying for centuries? Finally he started to calm down and his mother released him from the hug.

“Oh, my boy, you are going to cry yourself to exhaustion” his mother smiled up to him. She was looking around and fixated on a little tea house. “Let’s go sit down for a moment to calm down”. Adachi nodded and followed his mother. They walked in and Adachi took a seat while his mum ordered them green tea. His head was such a fog, it felt like a dream had he really just done what he thought he had done?

His mother sat down opposite him and took hold of his hand across the table. “You have been struggling to tell me this for a while haven’t you?” Adachi could only nod in response, he didn’t trust his voice to not break and have more tears. 

“I could tell you had something you wanted to tell me, I could feel you were holding something back when we talked, I didn’t know what, and I didn’t expect this, but I knew there was something”. Again, Adachi still didn’t trust his voice so he just stared at his mother, she was so calm, how could he ever have thought she would take this badly. “Are you happy Kyoshi?”. He wasn’t expecting this question. 

“Yes, very”


	3. Adachi’s success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi comes home after coming out to his mum and introduces Kurosawa to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a bit longer to get this one done, I struggled a little bit with how the Japanese culture elements work with greetings etc. I hope I haven’t gotten them too wrong.

Adachi and his mother sat for a short while. Adachi had pretty much calmed down from his conversation. His mother was talking about her appointment again, but he wasn’t listening (he must really apologise to not listening soon). 

His mother excused herself to go to the bathroom when Adachi felt his phone ring from his pocket. Adachi pulled it out and saw Kurosawa’s name. Oh no, he had completely forgotten about Kurosawa cooking dinner. How long had he taken walking home. 

“Yuichi, I’m so sorry” “Kyoshi, is everything ok, you have been quite a while” Kurosawa sounded relieved that Adachi had picked up the phone. 

“Everything is ok, we got a bit side tracked and we had a stop for some tea, we aren’t far from the apartment we should be back soon” Adachi didn’t know if he should tell Kurosawa yet about his conversation with his mother, part of him felt bad that he had “done it” without Kurosawa’s help. They had spent so long working on the plan together and he had gone and ruined it.

“That is ok, I’m just glad nothing happened, I had started to worry when you took so long, dinner is ready for when you get here, see you soon, I love you” “you too” Adachi replied as he ended the call. Just as he did his mother came back.

“We should get going, uh.. we have dinner waiting” Adachi got up and walked out with his mother, it really was only a short walk back to the apartment.

“Mum... before we get back to the apartment, there is something else I need to tell you” Adachi’s anxiety came roaring back to him. It was one thing to find out that your son was gay but an entirely different thing for that gay son to introduce you to a boyfriend to her so son after. Now that he thinks about it maybe the plan wasn’t the best thing they thought of.

“My roommate, Yuichi, who is cooking us dinner... he is.. um.. well,... he is my boyfriend” Adachi looked over to his mother who just looked back smiling. “Oh, that is wonderful, I look forward to meeting him” Adachi smiled back at her as they continued down the road. “I guess that explains your move then, how long have you been together?” 

“We have been together for almost a year, I moved in with him a couple of months ago” Adachi was surprised how easy and light it felt to talk to his mother about Kurosawa. Now that the bandaid had been ripped off it felt great to be open with her about his life. “We met at work...” This time it was Adachi’s turn to talk about Kurosawa for the remainder of the walk home.

-

"We are home" Adachi and his mum walked through the door and were hit with the smell of the meal Kurosawa was preparing. “Oh something smells amazing in here” Adachi’s mum commented.

At this Kurosawa popped his head out of the kitchen. Adachi could see some anxiety in his face. He had been the complete image of calm for the whole week, but now that his mother in law was standing in his house for the first time, Adachi could tell he was starting to loose his composure.

“Kurosawa, this is my mum, Adachi Kyoki” Kurosawa bowed his head towards Adachi’s mother. “Mum, this is Kurosawa Yuichi... my boyfriend I told you about” Adachi couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face. Kurosawa looked at him as though he was a computer that was about to restart. 

“Yuichi-san, it is so nice to meet you”. Adachi’s mother walked up to Kurosawa and pulled him into a hug. Kurosawa was still a bit stunned and just stared at Adachi, who smiled softly back. Kurosawa seemed to snap out of his stunned state and pulled back apologising for his disrespect and welcoming Adachi’s mother to the house. He took her coat and showed her into the apartment.

“It is so good to meet you at last, Kyoki-san, please make yourself at home, I will finish preparing dinner, Kyoshi.. I mean Adachi-san... I mean” Adachi could see Kurosawa was still a bit thrown off on how to act.

Adachi took his mother on a tour of the house, and left her to wash up before dinner. 

“You told her!” Kurosawa came up to Adachi as he re-entered the kitchen and wrapped him into a hug. “I’m so proud of you Kyoshi”. Adachi melted into Kurosawa’s hug, he felt like he had lived a few weeks in the last couple of hours with his mum. He felt tears coming out of his eyes again, surely there should be none left. “I’m sorry I didn’t go with the plan, things just kind of came out when we were walking” Kurosawa pulled away from the hug and just smiled at him. “Kyoshi please, this is your thing, I was there to support you if you needed me” Adachi moved back into Kurosawa’s hug.

Adachi and Kurosawa jumped as they heard his mother clear her throat from behind them. “Oh mum.. I’m... sorry” Adachi stammered as he broke himself free from Kurosawa’s hug. “Kyoshi, please, you don’t need to apologise, I’m glad to see you so loved, Yuichi-san, I must thank you for taking good care of my son, he hasn’t always been the best at looking after himself” Adachi went bright red and Kurosawa chuckled. “Let’s eat” he finally announced and the three sat down to their meal.

They had a very comfortable meal, the ice being well and truly broken. Kurosawa was his usual charming self and Adachi could tell he had won his mother over. There was a slightly too long portion of the meal where Kurosawa and Adachi’s mother were trading embarrassing stories of Adachi. Adachi didn’t realise how red he could get, but his record kept being beaten with every new story.

After dinner it was getting late and as Adachi and Kurosawa tried their hardest to let Adachi’s mother have the bed, she refused and Adachi made up the futon for her in the lounge. “I will be quite comfortable here” she replied. Kurosawa had said his goodnight and Adachi was giving the final touches to the futon and making sure his mother was comfortable before going to bed himself.

“Kyoshi?” His mother asked in a quiet voice. Adachi looked up to her and he could see tears in her eyes, was she not ok about all of this after all?

“Kyoshi, I am so happy for you” Adachi was taken aback again. “You and Yuichi seem to love each other very much, and it is all I could ever ask or want for you” Adachi’s eyes were watering too. “Always know how much I love you” Adachi was wrapped into another hug. Adachi could just get out a quiet “me too” as he made his way to his bedroom. It had been such a long day he knew he would sleep well tonight.

-

The next morning was Saturday and Kurosawa woke up a little later than normal, but looked over to his very deeply asleep boyfriend. Yesterday had taken a very big emotional toll on him after so long of hiding parts of his life from his mother. Kurosawa was beaming at how proud he was of Adachi and the strength and courage it took for him to come out to his mother.

After a little while of laying and holding Adachi, Kurosawa decided to get up and make himself some coffee and start on breakfast for everyone. He would let Adachi sleep for a little more, but he knew he would want to spend some more time with his mother before she left, so he wouldn’t let him sleep too long.

As Kurosawa made his way to the kitchen he could hear soft humming of a song and someone moving around in the kitchen. He walking in to see Adachi’s mum making herself very much at home in the kitchen making breakfast for an army. “Good morning Kyoki-san” Kurosawa bowed towards his mother in law (that will take some getting used to). “Oh please Yuichi, let’s not worry about the formalities, we are family after all” Kurosawa blushed at the acceptance he was feeling, as he looked into Kyoki’s smile he could see glimpses of Adachi in her.

“I hope you don’t mind me taking over your kitchen” Adachi’s mum gestured around at all the food preparation which was going on. “I wanted to repay you for the lovely meal last night, and for letting me stay”. Kurosawa let her know it was fine and sat down at the counter to keep her company as she cooked. 

Before he could even think to ask if he could make a coffee for her, a coffee was placed in front of him. “Thank you, I was just about to ask if you wanted one” Kurosawa took a drink. “It’s perfect thank you”.

They sat in comfortable silence for a short time, while Kurosawa watched Adachi’s mum move around the kitchen as if she had cooked in it for years. “Kyoki-san, I want to thank you for being so accepting and caring of Kyoshi, about all of this” this time it was Kurosawa’s turn to gesture around.

Adachi’s mum turned around and looked deep into Kurosawa’s eyes “My dear, I should be thanking you, I’m so thankful that you love my boy so deeply and take care of him” she moved to turn off the stove and then sat down next to Kurosawa and took his hand into both of hers.

“I was always worried about Kyoshi, about him being lonely. He was never very good at making friends and never really took much interest in anything to get to know new people. I was surprised and happy to know he had a room mate to keep him company, but I am over the moon to know that he has someone to love him. It really is all I wanted for him”. Kurosawa could feel his eyes water at the deep love he could feel coming from Adachi’s mother. “I can see how much you love him and take care of him”. Kurosawa tried to blink away some of the tears. “I am glad he lets me” is all he could say. 

Adachi’s mum smiled up at him and squeezed his hand. Just as they were finishing with their moment, Kurosawa turned around as he heard the soft padding of a sleepy Adachi coming into the room.

“The smell woke me up and I’m hungry” he mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Kurosawa from behind. Both Kurosawa and Adachi’s mother laughed at this. Kyoki got up and started to plate up all the food and they ate together. Kurosawa looked over at Adachi as he filled his face with the good food and smiled. He was so happy Adachi had a good coming out story, he just wished that he could say the same thing about himself.


End file.
